Sinnyrs
by dyyan5253
Summary: A notorious gang called the Sinnyrs9 decided that Naruto is their new victim after he tried to save Sakura from their wrath. How will Naruto cope? Even “Zero,” the leader of the gang takes interest in Naruto...
1. Devil's Eyes

**Title: **Sinnyrs

**Disclaimer: **Actually, I do own Naruto and Sasuke…drawings of them to be more exact. Someday my brilliant mind will find a way to take them away for Kishimoto-san. Muhahahaha!

**Summary:** A notorious gang called the Sinnyrs9 decided that Naruto is their new victim after he tried to save Sakura from their wrath. How will Naruto cope? Even "Zero," the leader of the gang takes interest in Naruto and shows him a world beyond his glass. What fate will he now face with the experience of love's first kiss, the searing pain of violent and forces of separation?

**Warning: **This fanfiction has depictions of boy love (when hot anime boys are coupled…yes, those kinds), slight swearing (maybe more), and mention of sexual intention (nothing really sexual…I can't find myself writing it).

**A/N: **Sasuke and Naruto and vice versa is my all time favorite shonen-ai couple. They're so adorable. I really miss Sasuke; Kishimoto-san should bring him back. I draw a little so I might try to draw them out for you. I did draw Sasuke and Naruto together. I'll try to post it up and give everyone the link. Oh, I have serious problem with tense in sentences, please don't mind it. Naruto and Sasuke will most likely be OOC. Ummm…reminder, critics are highly appreciated but flames will be used as toilet papers.

**Chapter One: **The Devil's Eyes

For when I look on you a moment

Then can I speak no more

But my tongue falls silent

And once a delicate flame

Course beneath my skin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, I think you should read this book…"

With his head leaning against his hand and eyes staring down at the pages of an open book titled, "Art: A Movement of Life," a blonde haired boy looked up from his source of concentration, slightly annoyed.

The sunlight from the nearby window kissed his silky locks with a passion while the small crack from the window brought light breezes into the quiet surroundings of the library. His egg-colored skin was beautifully painted pimple-free which would make most girls jealous, except for the fact that no girls would pay attention to him…due to his lack of…well, he wasn't eye catching gorgeous. To them that is. His perfectly blue eyes would've been immediately noticed by all if it were not for the two inches thick black framed glasses.

Yes. Naruto Uzumaki did wear glasses…thick ones if I might add once again and he was proud of it. He liked how the black frame of the glasses gave off this mysterious look which he defined as the 'new thing.'

At eighteen, almost turning nineteen, he still wasn't ready to exchange his glasses for a pair of 'wet fishy eyeballs,' otherwise known as contact lens. Not that there was anything wrong with lens, he just preferred glasses. They were easier to maintain and kept him away from unwanted attention. Sadly, glasses do get dirtied, scratched, cracked, and so many other things could happen to it, intentional or unintentional. But the point was glasses are far better than fake eye balls.

He pushed the glasses up and blinked a few time before speaking, "Shikamaru?" he asked, unsure who the person in front of him was.

"Who else would be with you on a Saturday morning in the library?" The chair in front of Naruto screeched in agony against the wooden floor as Shikamaru took a seat. Lazily, he dropped a thin white book in front of Naruto and rested his head on his arm.

Naruto raised a brow, scanning the book through his glasses. "Socrates in Love," he read out. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

"Man, are you that blind? Last time I checked in the dictionary, it was called a book." His lack of effort to answer the question was totally non-existing, even taking the time to close his eyes took time.

Naruto let out a grunt and leaned forward to grab the object. "I know it's a book." He rolled his eyes, annoyed and irritated that Shikamaru would judge his ability to distinguish a book from a table. "But why did you give it to me?"

"So you can read it for me."

"What? No! I won't and it's in English." He shoved the book toward Shikamaru, managing to hit the other boy in the head. "You can read it yourself. I remember correctly that you have AP in English. You don't need my help."

"Yeah, but as I remember correctly…" he repeated after Naruto, "You're also in the same class."

"What does that have to do with anything? I have my own book." Naruto pick up his book and wave it in front of Shikamaru, who made no effort to even lift his head up. "And it's twice as big as yours."

As if on cue, Shikamaru sit up and lean ever so closely toward Naruto causing him to back away slowly. "Well, I also remember that someone borrowed twenty-five dollars from me when he needed it to buy the new Final Fantasy XII video game." A mischievous smile graced Shikamaru's lip.

_Damn that game. It's so addicting. _Naruto sighed, placing the book on the table. He did borrow the money. "Fine. But, I'm only reading the book for you. I will NOT, write the report." He gives Shikamaru a smile. "And this is payment for borrowing your money. Do we have a deal?"

"Heh, I don't care about the money. I knew you were going to say that already. Remember, I'm a g-e-n-u-i-s. Oh, y the way, I read the book already."

Naruto gave him a confused look, his teeth gritted together. "They why am I even...?"

"Hey, I want to get the content of the story right. So you need to read it and then tell me about it again so that I can reassure myself that I am, of course, correct. Therefore that will allow me to give a good presentation, have a superb report, written in English nonetheless, and get an A. It's a win-win situation."

"Win-Win? How am I getting anything out of this?" Naruto was ready to throw the book at Shikamaru.

The brunette boy blocked himself, waiting for the object to smash into his arms, but nothing happened. Nothing. Shikamaru faintly heard someone walked away but made no sudden movement to check.

After a few more minutes, just to make sure that the blond had settled down, Shikamaru moved his arm and to his surprised the blond was no where to be found. He glanced around the library. All he could see were shelves and shelves of books, standing stiffly in front of him.

No Naruto. Anywhere.

Giving a loud sigh, more like a huff, he made his way out of the library. Slowly, he began searching for his blond friend. "I was just kidding about reading the book…" he muttered under his breath. _Some people just can't take a joke. _

-------------------------------------------------

Having left the library, Naruto readjusted his bag pack so that it wouldn't irritate him any further. The bag itself weighed heavier due to Shikamaru's book and a few on foreign languages' ones which he had taken out earlier.

He wasn't mad at Shikamaru, he did owe him. He just doesn't understand how one person can be so lazy? The guy IQ is literally, the highest in Konohagakure University. He needed to ask him how he kept his grade so high while managing to sleep in every AP class he had.

_Stupid lazy bum… _

Feeling the edge of his bag stabbing at his side, Naruto readjusted it into one strap. He wasn't in the mood to take the university's bus back home so he decided to just stay in dorm for the weekend. Anko-nee-chan wouldn't kill him. Actually, she'll be more than happy to have him off her hand.

Already a few block from the library, he watched as the student walked back and forth from their dorm to wherever they were going. _It would be nice to go somewhere instead of the library all the time. _He sighed, pushing up his glasses once again before making his way toward the local grocery store, just down the street for some ramen.

He wasn't exactly fond of the alley that divided the grocery store from the university. Every time he walked by that alley; he always found himself feeling just a bit more insecure.

Even in the daylight, the narrow space seemed to be inflamed in darkness, most likely a shelter for a homeless person or stray animals. Yeah, stray animals.

Then why did he always find himself hugging his strap just a bit tighter and turning away when he walked passed the damn place?

_Someone should add some street light here…stupid dark alley, stupid me for walking here alone. _He murmured to himself.

Today was no different, the narrow space was still dark and…he couldn't help but look in there every single time. It was curiosity. Yeah. That's what it was. Like they say, curiosity killed the cat, but come on…he was just looking. It wasn't like there was anything there. It wasn't like…

Oh boy was he wrong. Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward when he saw what he thought were lights flickering in the darkness. He leaned to the side of the entrance, making sure that he wasn't seeing things. Feeling a chill, he turned around. _Maybe Shikamaru's fooling around with me…_he let out a small chuckle, ready to take leave.

"Gyaaa!!!" Naruto stopped in his track. He shut his eyes and turned back toward the alley way. The loud scream repeated itself and echoed in the narrow space. He looked around the university campus. No one was there. Where was everyone when someone needed help?

_What is this? Some stupid chick flick?_

"S-Shika…maru…? Is that you?"

"Let me go!" Okay, correction. It wasn't Shikamaru. He didn't scream like a girl and he definitely wasn't a girl. Or maybe he was a lady boy? Well…the last time Naruto seen his friend was only about half and hour ago and he doubted that a sex operation wouldn't have been that quick.

_How am I supposed to help when I can't even see where she is…?_

As if answering Naruto's prayers…well sort of, a burst of sunlight shined into the alleyway. It wasn't bright enough but he could certainly see the outline of four figures just up ahead.

"Help!" screamed the strange girl when she saw Naruto through the dimness. "Help me, please!" suddenly her voice was covered by another boy's arm.

_She sounds familiar…_

"Hmeph!" The girl tried to scream.

_That's…_

"Sakura-chan!" he rushed toward the girl. He couldn't possibly let those boys harm her even if she did called him a 'four eyes, ugly loser' when he tried to asked her to be his partner on their Art project. _She's was so immature back in high school._

At the time, he thought that she was worth asking out, since she was in the Pre-calculus class with him. That's should've said something decent about her.

But nowadays, he found himself never caring much for her. Yet, he can't just leave and not help her; it was practically against his nature to just look away even if his heart was beating just a bit faster than usual. What the heck, it was practically pounding against his chest.

He'd never fought before. Naruto was not a fighter, especially when it was physically. But mentally he might have a chance.

_Here I go!_

Spotting Naruto approaching them, one of the boys pulled out a small hand knife and stopped Naruto in his tract. "Who the fuck are you?" The boy's face and voice was unrecognizable. His face covered by a black turtle neck. He pointed the knife at Naruto.

"Let her go!" Boldly, Naruto took a step forward. He could feel his leg shaking. He was scared and he knew it. _Maybe I should run for it._ _Or rather maybe I can talk my way out of this with Sakura safely_. "You are v-violating the law…Code 3, statement 5 on the Student handbook stated that no student should be involved in activities that would harm another. In they are caught, consequences will follow. Let her go and I won't call the campus p-police on you…" Naruto just kept on going. Maybe somewhere along the line they will understand that their crime will not gain them anything.

But then again, maybe his perception of people was just a bit off. _A bit?_

Laughter's filled the suddenly cool air that had just surfaced. "Did you guys hear him?" The boy who held onto Sakura's mouth bellowed in between laughter's. "Four eyes here said he's gonna call the police. What the hell are they going to do?" he asked, a grin gracing before the back of his hand meet Sakura's pink cheek, staining it a deep red.

Naruto could vaguely see the tear outline Sakura's green eyes. He was scared. No. He was afraid to death. But…

When the boy in front of him turned, Naruto took the chance to pull off his bag pack and smashed the boy in the face. He figured the extra weigh in the bag would at least knock the boy out but he guessed wrong.

_Are you kidding me? _It merely caused him to tumble back, the knife dropping out of his hand.

There was a blood stain on the boy's face. "You fuckin' bastard!" he screamed and ran toward Naruto with the knife in front of him. Naruto swung his bag again. This time the boy fell to the ground.

Sakura seeing that the hand covering her mouth have been removed quickly stomped the boy's feet with her heels and slapped him across the face before she tried to run off.

_Yes! Go Sakura-chan. Where's the third kid?_

"Run, Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto who continued to whack the wounded boy with his bag. Lucky his bag was always ready. Who said reading was bad for you?

Sakura was about to speed off with Naruto backing her up when someone's foot stuck out, causing her to trip. Her head smashed into the brick wall of the alley way but she didn't faint.

"Stupid, bitch. All we wanted was her watch," he said and kicked her to the ground.

_It's the third kid._

The sight of blood on her forehead alarmed Naruto.

It reminded him of how much he hates blood. And he froze…for a moment all he could see was red…before he heard Sakura cried.

It was kind of weird how she still couldn't recognize him.

He made haste to go and help her but was stopped. A pale fist smashed into his right cheek. The impact of the punch caused him to lose stability. The pain was unbearable. It felt like the inside of his mouth was ringing. His cheek must have collided with his teeth when he tasted blood swimming inside his conceal lip. With another smashed to the left side of his cheek, the blood spilled out of mouth.

_Shit. That hurt. This is different. It feels kind of…nice. Almost nostalgic. Like when nee-chan hit me when I didn't follow the rules. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? That definitely hurtled._

But it wasn't over. The person that had punched him came out of the shadow. He could barely see his predator's face. A black strip of cloth covered the youth's eyes. _Cool._ All Naruto could paint out was how pale the boy's skin were.

_Wow. _All he did was stared. And he found himself mesmerized. The darkness and pale skin did go together, leaving him as mysterious as the shadow following him.

"Boss!" yelled one of the boys. This quickly told Naruto that he wasn't fighting with any normal teenagers, but gang members and that frightened him even more. When did he even think he could go against them? No. He didn't know. Now he was worried for his life but most important Shikamaru's book resurfaced in his head.

_Socrates in Love…what a strange title. And I didn't even get to read it yet. _Thought Naruto, trying to concentrate on anything but the people in front of him.

The boy's pale hand gripped onto Naruto's hair, pulling his head back into the ray out light that had mysteriously appeared once again. Naruto's glasses fell to the ground, broken. His arm felt weakened, forcing his bag out of his hand. His school ID fell out.

Now it was even harder for him to see what his predator look like. He wanted to at least see his killer. _Damn that stupid cloth. _He squinted. Really hard.

"What the fuck are you doing fooling around with these…bitches?" Naruto noticed how the stranger's voice was demanding yet soft in a weird sense of way and Naruto found himself entranced.

What the hell was his thinking, here is was in the grip of death and all he could think about was how cool the person hurting him was.

"F-fuck you!" grunted Sakura. One of the boys had taken the opportunity to shove his sock down her throat so she wouldn't scream anymore.

"Boss, let me cut him up. That bitch scarred my face." The wounded boy picked up the knife and sauntered toward Naruto.

The boy had his knife to Naruto's face when all their heads turned. Footsteps entered the alleyway.

"Hey! What are you doing to those kids? Get away from them!" shouted the approaching figures.

"Shit. Let's get out of here," yelled the boy that was nearest to Sakura. Sakura lied on the ground, her face tear-streaked. The outlines of her eyes were smeared with the mascara that had once lengthened her lashes.

Naruto looked dizzily at his predator. He had the urge to see the person's face. To see what kind of person have left such an impression on him.

As his predator released his hair, Naruto pulled all his strengths together to his arm and pulled at the cloth that covered the predator's eyes.

While the other three boys had ran off, afraid they would be caught, Naruto's predator was stopped in his tract when the cloth concealing his eyes loosened and fell into Naruto's grip. He turned slightly and was met eye to eye with his victim. The sun's ray lightened their faces, almost angelic. Their eyes both widened at contact as the darkest eyes met the bluest ones.

For a moment, Naruto swore, he saw the devil's eyes. Pure evil. And the bad thing was, he couldn't help but keep on staring.

The predator quickly averted his eyes and turned away. He was ready to walk off when he felt something underneath his shoe. He bended down to quickly look at the object, his eyes slightly widened, almost unnoticeable. "_Naruto Uzumaki," _it read. A picture of the blond boy stared back at him, smiling gently. He pocketed the object and with one last glance at Naruto, the predator walked off. His figure leave such a dark aura behind as it slowly disappeared into the shadow in which he had come from.

Naruto was left to watch as his predator faded into the darkness. It was hard to stand when he had just been punched twice. Not being such a strong person, he immediately fell to the ground.

_It's over._

Naruto looked around as if drunk for Sakura. He spotted her on the ground, a little further from him gagging as she pulled the sock out of her mouth. Letting out a relief sigh, he let his head settle on the dirt. The sun was still brightening his bruised face. He knew that but he couldn't feel the heat.

And oddly enough, he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

A blurry figure hung over him. Calling him. But he couldn't hear the person. Somehow his mind told him that it was Shikamaru. He wasn't irritated at his friend anymore.

Naruto's head gave way, leaving him with the image of the devil's eye and voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I will continue to put the disclaimer and other information on each chapter for now, but maybe after the fourth or fifth chapter. I'll take it out. Because we all know we don't own Naruto. Um. If you have any questions or confusions about the story, don't be afraid to ask.


	2. Numbers for Names

**Title: **Sinnyrs

**Disclaimer: **Actually, I do own Naruto and Sasuke…drawings of them to be more exact. Someday my brilliant mind will find a way to take them away for Kishimoto-san. Muhahahaha! (cough)

**Summary: **A notorious gang called the Sinnyrs9 decided that Naruto is their new victim after he tried to save Sakura from their wrath. How will Naruto cope? Even "Zero," the leader of the gang takes interest in Naruto and shows him a world beyond his glass. What fate will he now face with the experience of love's first kiss, the searing pain of violent and forces of separation?

**Warning: **This fanfiction has depictions of boy love (when hot anime boys are coupled…yes, those kinds), slight swearing (maybe more), and mention of sexual intention (nothing really sexual…I can't find myself writing it).

**A/N: **There will be OOC-ness. Again reviews are much appreciated and flames will be ignored.

**Chapter Two: **Numbers For Names

"I'm just a small man.

My heart is moved by what's in front of me,

Rather what the world as a whole needs."

- Allen Walker D. Gray-man

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And oddly enough, he couldn't feel the pain anymore. _

_A blurry figure hung over him. Calling him. But he couldn't hear the person. Somehow his mind told him that it was Shikamaru. He wasn't irritated at his friend anymore. _

_Naruto's head gave way, leaving him with the image of the devil's eye and voice. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two watchful pairs of brown and green orbs observed the blond boy lying on the hospital bed through the clear glass that was framed into the wooden door. A mother and her crying child passed by as a nurse came from behind them and ushered them into the room.

What Shikamaru first noticed about the room was that it was bright. Too bright. The blinds from the windows really know how to play with the sunlight that entered the room. The sun rays rested softly against the white quilt that laid half way on Naruto, giving him just enough comfort.

Naruto's blond hairs splayed out onto the pillow. His face was just a little pale. The sign of bruises could be clearly seen on either side of his cheeks. Beside from the bruises, the only scars that ever graced his skin were the three whiskers mark that never ceased. Even those scars were hard to see due to the fact that Naruto always had his hair clinging to his face.

Quietly, pushing the door open, Shikamaru found himself being followed by Sakura and the nurse. Shikamaru read the nametag on the nurse's name, it read: RN Shizune.

"Shizune-san? Is Naruto going to be okay?" he asked, before closing the door behind him, being careful not to disrupt the sleeping blond as he slid into a chair closed to the bed. He spotted Sakura grabbing a seat on the other side before making herself comfortable. Shikamaru sighed, somewhat irritated.

He had wondered why Naruto helped Sakura after he had found them in the alley way. He wasn't one to judge people since it took time out of sleeping schedule. (Yes, Shikamaru has a sleeping schedule which consisted of every time he got a chance to.) But Sakura just rubbed him the wrong way. She was, how would he describe her? Snobby.

He remembered how Sakura had turned down a disappointed Naruto when he had asked her to be his partner in one of their classes during the time that they were in high school together. And later that day, he overheard her and her groupie calling Naruto a 'four eyes, ugly loser.' He ended up telling Naruto during lunch, but not to his surprised, Naruto didn't say anything.

But Shikamaru knew. He knew that it had hurt Naruto, being friends since they were children had helped him in reading Naruto better than anyone else. Pain was the easiest emotion that Shikamaru recognized in the blonde's eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide. Naruto could be described in two words, soft-hearted. He'd never learned how to hate or fight back.

Now that had changed a little and Shikamaru was more than surprised.

Shizune held out her clipboard and wrote down the boy's condition. "Y-yes…he's fine. Just some bruises and most likely he'll be aching all over when he wakes up." She added. Placing the pen back on the clipboard, she proceeded to move back toward the door before stopping to look at Shikamaru. "The doctor in charge of him, Tsunade-san, wants to make sure that you contact his guardian and advise them of his whereabouts."

Shikamaru took a quick glance a Naruto before turning back to Shizune. "You see…" he started out. He knew that it wasn't in his place to tell people about Naruto's personal life but without some explanations, the hospital would probably further question him and that was troublesome. "Can I talk to you outside." he finally said, fully intended to leave Sakura out of the conversation.

Shizune gave Shikamaru a questioning look before opening the door. "Yes, if you want."

Shikamaru followed after, noting how Sakura was a little to close to Naruto. She wouldn't think of doing anything would she? He shut the door behind.

"Now can you tell me what's wrong?" Shizune uncapped her pen and was ready to write now any given information.

The same mother and child passed by Shikamaru again. This time the child was not crying, instead he was sleeping, silently, on his mother's shoulder. Shizune tapped her pen when she noticed that Shikamaru was spacing out. The hospital was a distracting place. One is always curious about what's going on even if it wasn't any of their business and she assumed that Shikamaru was just another curious individual.

"Sorry…I was just wondering if that baby boy had a father or not."

"Well, I think that you don't have to concern yourself about those matters." Shizune eyes widened.

"T-Tsunade-san." Shizune stuttered out before walking toward the other lady.

Shikamaru swirled around and found himself facing a taller blond lady whose breast were clearly large even if it was covered by the white jacket.

Shizune smiled and introduced the strangers to each other. "Shikamaru-kun. This is Tsunade-san. She's the doctor in charged of Naruto-kun. You can inform her on Naruto-kun's guardian while she's here."

"Well…"

Shikamaru was quick to understand that Tsunade was quite irritated due to the fact that the veins on her forehead were popping out and her arms were crossed together, waiting impatiently. And they had just met. He gulped, remembering how scary the female gender was.

"Okay…Naruto's an orphan. The only relative that I know he has is his adopted sister, Anko. Who at the moment, I can't seem to reach." Okay, that wasn't hard. Now, all he had to do was remind himself to tell Naruto that he had gave out that information to the nurse and doctor.

"No, shit. Sorry, mind my language. Tell me something I don't know." Tsunade huffed. The obvious irritation was more like an outburst now. "That little brat. I'll strangle him myself when he wakes up."

Both Shikamaru and Shizune looked at each other, a bit confused. "Uh, Tsunade-san? Do you know Naruto?"

Tsunade leaned against the wall, resting her head in her hand while Shizune prepared to write. If Shikamaru wasn't wrong, he could see the hidden stressed expression on the older lady's face. Being a doctor must be hard. He'd figured that aside from worrying about her patients and maybe her personal life has taken a toll on her.

"I was practically there when he was born," she said, a bit more calm. "I guess he didn't tell you that he had an aunt."

That was news to Shikamaru. Naruto, surely, never told him that he had an aunt and even the part that she was a doctor. And that made Shikamaru wonder how much more he didn't know about his friend. "No, he never spoke of it…" Shikamaru felt a little guilty for knowing without being informed by Naruto first.

"I wouldn't blame him for not mentioning me in his life. I'm the one at fault for never taking care of him and his sister Anko. It was…hard." Her voice was low, almost inaudible.

Shikamaru could sense the quivering in her voice and he knew that she was fighting back the tears that were threatening to slide down her stressed face. Her attitude was different from before, almost too different. Shizune placed a hand on her colleague's shoulder.

Tsunade gave quiet cough, before turning away and walking off. The sound of her heels hitting the smooth floor echoed in the long hall. And it frightened Shikamaru to even look ahead.

He spotted a figure lingering about two rooms away from Naruto's and noted that the boy was acting of suspiciously but he didn't have time to think about it before the sound of cries met his ears.

Nurses and doctors quickly sped passed him, almost knocking him down as they made way toward some unknown room that Shikamaru could barely see. He followed just a little curious, but tried not to get in the way.

Standing outside of the door, he found himself looking at the woman from earlier, her child still in her hand. This time they were both crying. The woman was practically being held down by a male nurse before her baby was taken from her for his own safety. On the bed, Shikamaru could see a man, lying there as the doctor pumped his heart over and over again. And that alone assured Shikamaru that the child was going to grow up without a father.

Feeling sadness hovering over him, he ran toward Naruto's room, whilst the sound of a mother and child crying met the endless beeping of her husband's ventilator. Even after he entered Naruto's room, he could still hear the sounds and it reminded him of how much he hated the hospital. The design of it was not welcoming, the white room gave off an eerie sense, and the smell of death was always lingering about.

Shikamaru turned and met with a sight he disapproved of. "What the hell are you doing?" he questioned when he saw Sakura leaned over against Naruto's bed.

One of her hand was on the edge of the bed and the other was practically on Naruto's chest. Her face was only a few inches away from Naruto's. Her pink hair hung out freely from the removed bandages, covering half of Naruto's face. That was all that Shikamaru needed to see to know what she intended to do.

He had always noted that Naruto looked not 'ugly' but rather, sorta, kinda, maybe, yeah pretty when he was sleeping. Naruto's hair would rest to one side while he obliviously showed off his flawless skin to the wind that would silently pass by. And Shikamaru being his best friend and somewhat of a brother's figure was always there to tease him about it.

Sakura quickly receded upon hearing Shikamaru's voice. She knocked into the nearby table and winced when the pain had registered in her brain. "Shikamaru-kun…" she muttered out, watching as Shikamaru was immediately at Naruto's side.

Shikamaru looked up at her before checking to make sure that Naruto wasn't harm. "I asked, what were you doing?" He knew what she was doing. Naruto had always tried not to stand out and wearing his glasses was one of his disguise. Now this girl who is disgusted by the blond boy, tries to molest him in his sleep. She has seen, seen a Naruto who maybe can be 'pretty'.

"I-I…" she stuttered out. She gazed at Shikamaru with green eyes that begged for forgiveness. But Shikamaru was no fool. It might have worked on Naruto but not him.

"You were?" Shikamaru took the initiative to pull the messy white quilt over Naruto. The blond was still snoring away even after he was almost molested in his sleep. That was quite new to Shikamaru. The fact that an uninterested girl was all over his friend was not to his surprise, disgusting. Worst of all, she was the same girl that chose not to associate with Naruto.

Sakura looked at the floor, her lip slightly part as she searched for the right words to answer Shikamaru. What was she to say when she was caught, practically leaning in to…it's just she'd never seen Naruto look so… "I-I was checking to see if Naruto-kun had a fever or not since he was sweating." She lied, pathetically hoping that somewhere between the words, Shikamaru would actually believe her but to her dismay, Shikamaru took a seat and shook his head.

If she'd told him the truth, he would've let it go but she didn't and that just added to how much he didn't want her in his sight. "I always thought that to check someone's temperature, one would naturally use the back of one's hand or a thermometer, but lip to lip…that's news to me," he said, mockingly. "I doubt that he needed air so you decided to do CPR on him because he looks fine to me…Sakura-chan." Shikamaru made sure to add the 'chan' at the end and dragged it, trying to emphasize the meaning.

"I think you got it all wrong, Shikamaru-kun. I wasn't doing anything to Naruto-kun. I just wanted to make sure that he was okay. After all he did help me from those gangsters." She explained, once again taking a seat on the unoccupied chair.

He looked up at her, raising a brow, interested. "Gangsters?" Okay, he didn't know that she was attacked by some gang's members. At first he had thought that it was just some random thieves, trying to take their money or something. But gangsters? Wasn't that a little too much? "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't know that they were gang's members when they attacked me. I was just going to give them what they wanted, but then they hit me and Naruto-kun. We were going to escape when he came out and punched Naruto?" she said, closing her eyes as she recalled the memory. It all seemed so fresh to her, yet the happening of that event had passed already.

"Who's he?" This 'he' seemed to be the cause of Naruto's pain.

"He is the leader of the notorious gang called, the 'Sinnyrs9.' Haven't you heard of them before? They're the gang whose top nine members are codenamed by numbers." Sakura cocked her head to the side, confused. _I thought everyone knew about them. _"Words are, they rule the university in the shadows."

Actually, Shikamaru did hear about them. It was more by accident then intentionally. He just happened to hear the other college's students talking to one another. Sometimes it made him wonder why he was always overhearing things. Knowing things were too…troublesome.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, obviously too much information was being taken in and it was making him think. Too much for his own liking. "How would you know that it was the leader and not just one of his followers?"

The room remained quiet for a while. The sound of Naruto's breathing in and out conquered the white room while the rising and falling of his chest reassured them that he was just sleeping.

Sakura's spoke again as Shikamaru's eyes watched her, intently. "He is said to never let his victims sees his eyes. I recognized him right away when he attacked Naruto. His eyes were covered with some black cloth. But still he was able to pinpoint where Naruto was. It was almost like, he could sense Naruto's presence and whereabouts." She rubbed the wound on her forehead, showing Shikamaru that Naruto wasn't the only victim. "I know Naruto saw it…"

Okay, when did they go into first name base without the suffix? "Naruto saw what?" Shikamaru asked just a little more confused. _Why are people always speaking without ending their goddamn sentence? _

Sakura looked around, almost reluctant to speak. But she couldn't keep silent now that she was involved. "The devil's eyes." A sudden breeze entered the room, causing Sakura to look behind her.

The window's curtain above Naruto swayed against the wind current before tackling Naruto's golden locks. His hair looked as if they were glistening against the sunlight.

_Devil's eyes…_

"Aren't you exaggerated just a bit? No one has eyes like that." Shikamaru sighed, quickly dismissing her last comment.

"No, I'm not lying." Sakura yelled out, forgetting that there was a patient in the room. Shikamaru was somewhat taken aback by her actions. "His eyes are supposedly pure black. Ones that reflect the darkness. Even if I hadn't seen it, I could sense this weird aura that his presence alone left behind…"

"Okay, so he's a gang leader but that doesn't mean that he's the devil. I know for a fact that no human in prone to pain." He watched as Sakura got up and sauntered toward the door, literally ignoring what he had to say.

Sakura turned and with an icy gaze, she spoke. "…just remember this Shikamaru. I've heard that once someone has been targeted by the Sinnyrs9, they'll continue to be the prey. Watch out closely for your friend if you value his life." With that she proceeded to exit the room, leaving a somewhat confused Shikamaru even more bewildered.

_Stupid. That means she's a target too. _

What she said at the end troubled him. He knew that usually gang's members tended to keep grudges and this one is no exception. Shikamaru watched the sleeping blond who was still unaware of the situation.

He let out a big sigh, looking at the ceiling and then back at Naruto. He scratched his head, looking around for Naruto's bag and his book. It was lying safely underneath the bed.

_What have you gotten yourself into Naruto?_

------------------------------

The light outside had long receded at the moment that the moon had kissed the sun goodnight before taking its place. After awhile, droplets of water hit the earth's ground before the rain began to pour down. It killed in its path, the smallest living creature and leaving even the human's to shiver when it made contact.

Naruto would've known that it was raining outside if he had allowed himself to wake up and not sleep through the day so pleasantly. Shikamaru had just gotten back from eating a few hours ago to find that his friend still refused to converse with him.

Laying on a couch not too far from Naruto's bed, Shikamaru watched as the rain splashed onto the window, looking as though they were trying to break through.

The clock in the Naruto's room were ticking and ticking and ticking…tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. That was all Shikamaru could hear before Shizune came in. In her hands, the same clipboard from earlier. The bags under her eyes could be seen from a day of hard work and no sleep. Shikamaru doubted that she would be getting any rest tonight. The sound of children screaming and for their parents could still be heard.

"Shikamaru-kun, it's almost 10pm. I think it's time for you to go home and rest," she smiled at him. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He's sleeping, remember."

"Alright. Umm…is Tsunade-san feeling better?" Shikamaru grabbed his books, stuffing them in his bag. The good thing about staying at the hospital with Naruto that day was that he got some of his homework completed.

"She's…better. Being a doctor doesn't give her much time to worry about her own problems. When she does have time, she tries to throw more work at herself. Being her colleague, I worry sometimes but work is a medication for her." Shizune placed her hand on Naruto's forehead. "He seems to be doing well. Tsunade-san would be glad."

Zipping up his bag, Shikamaru rubbed his eyes, obviously watching the blond sleeping had taken an affect on him. "Naruto got thick skin. I'm more than sure he won't die anytime soon," he said jokingly. Yet at the back of his mind, what Sakura had told him replayed over and over again.

_…once someone has been targeted by the Sinnyrs9, they'll continue to be the prey…_

The door behind Shikamaru and Shizune closed with a click. In the room alone, Naruto couldn't hear the sound of their footsteps leaving nor did he hear the sound of the same door being opened.

As the rain continued to thrash outside, two figures stood in Naruto's room. Their shadows loomed over Naruto, covering his face in darkness.

The slightly shorter figure approached Naruto's bed. His spiky brunette hair and the red triangular markings underneath his eyes could be seen due to the light from the lamp that was on the table. "Is this the kid, Zero?" he asked the other person while he stared down at Naruto's face. "He looks like a chick." The brunette slid his hand against Naruto's face. The blond boy shifted in his sleep. "You know...you should've brought Gaara with you. He likes to torture the pretty kind…"

Zero emerged from behind the brunette. A blood red bandanna covered half his face while his flowing blue-black bangs covered his eyes. Even without the sun to shine upon him, his skin radiated a pale glow against that of Naruto's egg-shelled skin. Zero's hand reached toward Naruto's hair but he retreated. He slightly looked down at the blonde's slumbering face before his eyes faintly opened as the blond stirred on the bed. His hand reached up, rubbing one side of his face as if holding onto some unseen pain.

It felt so wrong for him to be so closed to the blond stranger but yet comforting.

Zero released his hand, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes once again. The rain was starting to irritate him, no matter how much he loved to soak himself in it. It seemed like a mistake for the water to be thrashing against the window while someone was sleeping.

"So, are we taking him with us?" asked the brunette who took note of how Zero was fixative on Naruto. He was ready to pull the white quilt off the blond when Zero's grabbed his hand, stopping him from doing so. The brunette looked at Zero with a bewildered expression. He was about to retaliate when the sound of footsteps reverberated on the other side of the door. The brunette could sense Zero telling him to hush.

When they could no longer hear any other sound coming from behind the doors again, Zero turned to face the brunette who had entered with him. "Get out. Three," demanded Zero, in a low but scornful tone.

"But…" started Three, "…you said we had to take him back with us." Three wasn't able to finish his sentence when he was met with a twinkle from Zero's eyes.

"Not now," said Zero.

"But everyone is waiting…"

"I said. Leave…" He paused. "…Kiba." Zero released Kiba's arm, looking at the boy from underneath his bangs.

Kiba flinched once his arm was released. Finger marks adorned his skin as he backed away. "Sorry…" Kiba knew when he was not needed. They all knew. The other eight that is. The fact that Zero had called Kiba by his real name was enough surprise for the day. "I'll inform everyone about the…boy and that we'll regroup in three days at the base."

Kiba took one last glance at Zero and then at Naruto. The door behind him clicked, assuring Zero that Kiba was gone.

Zero looked over Naruto. This time, he sketched into his brain every detail of Naruto's face and even his sleeping characteristics. He noticed how Naruto's eyes would tighten just a bit when he shifted around, causing his lashes to shortened. Then how he slept sideway rather than straight and more importantly, how different he looked without his glasses on.

Zero's eyes peeked out from underneath his hair. He untied the bandanna from behind his head and let his lip tasted the air in Naruto's room. Holding the bandanna in his right hand, he reached over and touched Naruto's forehead, almost forcefully as if he was afraid to do so.

A strange feeling erupted in him as his black orbs searched for blue ones but instead, he was met with closed eye lid. He swiftly removed his hand when Naruto shifted once again. Zero retied the bandanna over his lips.

He didn't know what he was feeling and he'll be damned if he let his followers know of it. His dark and mysterious exterior is not to be shown to anyone, even this stranger that had left such an impression on him. This stranger had tried to stand up to him and even had a glimpse of what he looked while no other even attempted.

This person...this..._**Naruto Uzumaki**_.

There was a loud thunder roar that overlapped with Zero's last words. It was almost inaudible to Naruto's ear but in this world silence could hear itself. Zero's figure stood at the opened door, ready to leave.

A few seconds passed by…eyelashes fluttered opened revealing blue orbs. Naruto slowly sat up and looked around. He blinked a few more blinds, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. His hand rubbed as his forehead as the pain proceeded to attack him all at once. The side of his face ached when he accidentally touched it. When he tried to push his glasses up, he noticed that it was not there.

A confused Naruto looked around for the object that clarified his vision. He could vaguely make out a figure standing near an open door. He raised his hand, almost reaching out…but the door closed.

"Naruto…?"

---------------------------------

**A/N: **So that's the end of that chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it. Ummm…also if anyone is interested, I am almost done drawing a sketch of 'Zero'. and Naruto. So stay tune for that. Don't mind my crappy image of 'Zero.' Though if you don't want to know who Zero is don't look at it. I mean, come on, we all know who he is already, so it doesn't really matter. And Naruto is Naruto, but sorta nerdy. Which I love to bits and pieces. Okay, I'm rambling. Do you wanna guess who the other members are? There will be an award for anyone that guess them right. Check out my profile to see what the prize is. Once again, thanks.


	3. Everyone's Stupid

**Title: **Sinnyrs

**Disclaimer: **Actually, I do own Naruto and Sasuke…drawings of them to be more exact. Someday my brilliant mind will find a way to take them away for Kishimoto-san. Muhahahaha! (cough)

**Summary: **A notorious gang called the Sinnyrs9 decided that Naruto is their new victim after he tried to save Sakura from their wrath. How will Naruto cope? Even "Zero," the leader of the gang takes interest in Naruto and shows him a world beyond his glass. What fate will he now face with the experience of love's first kiss, the searing pain of violent and forces of separation?

**Warning: **This fanfiction has depictions of boy love (when hot anime boys are coupled…yes, that kind), slight swearing (maybe more), and mention of sexual intention (no, nothing bad, bad). If you are disturbed by this genre of love, please click on the back button. Thanks for taking a look.

**A/N: **Sorry, it took me forever to update. The monster under my bed kept trying to make me do drugs….There will be OOC-ness…so beware.

**Chapter Three: **Everyone's Stupid

Fingers, forehead, and hair, all of them turn in your direction

To steal a glimpse of your visage

If I could trace back the flow of time

I could meet that person

- Blood +

_There was a loud thunder roar that overlapped with Zero's last words. It was inaudible to Naruto's ear but in this world silence could hear itself. Zero's figure stood at the opened door, ready to leave._

_A few seconds passed by…eyelashes fluttered opened revealing blue orbs. Naruto slowly sat up and looked around. He blinked a few more blinds, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. His hand rubbed as his forehead as the pain proceeded to attack him all at once. The side of his face ached when he accidentally touched it. When he tried to push his glasses up, he noticed that it was not there. _

_A confused Naruto looked around for the object that clarified his vision. He could vaguely make out a figure standing near an open door. He raised his hand, reaching out…but the door closed. _

_"__Naruto…?"_

The sun baths Naruto's room in warm sunlight as the breeze gently enters, swaying the curtains left and right to its current. A tired Naruto slowly sits up and rub his eyes. He hates how the morning light would burn his eyes every time he wakes up and the light that was beaming in the room wasn't helping that much either.

Everything looks blurry as he searches for his glasses. He was still confused at who was standing at the door when he had woken up last night, but he didn't bother trying to think about it too much. He'd figured it was Shikamaru or one of the nurse and went back to sleep. But he was sure that someone, he doesn't know who, whispered out his name.

And now his head felt like crap and so did his cheeks.

Sleeping too much really was bad for one's health. He needed to remember this so he can tell Shikamaru when he came by. He reaches over to the table nearby and grabs the cup of water. There was still ice in the glass so he assumes that it was still good. Drinking the water, he turns when the door clicked and someone approaches him.

"You seem to be doing better," said Tsunade, a weary expression playing across her face.

Naruto could tell right away that the woman hasn't been given the opportunity to rest yet. "Hey…Auntie." Naruto place the glass back down before he sits straight and let his presence be gaze at by Tsunade.

Tsunade was a little startle when Naruto called her 'Auntie'. It's been so long since she had heard him call her that. "You…hey," start Tsunade as she stand still not even taking a seat. "How do you feel?" she pull out her clipboard and pen.

"Better. My whole head still kind of hurt. Except for that everything is fine." Naruto watch as she wrote on the clipboard. "Have you seen my glasses?" he hates being without his glass. He always thought that it was like being naked when he took his glasses off. And he, for one, didn't like that feeling at all. Naruto reaches up, touching the side of his eyes. It felt so empty, and weird.

"Don't you remember? It's broken. I've told Shizune to get it fixed for you. It should be done in a couple of days. Unless you want some contact lens, I could get those for you."

"No, no. I can get it fixed myself. There's no need to burden…" Naruto was quick to get his opinion out. He liked to be independent, but this time he was cut off by one very 

irritated woman.

"No, buts. You're not a burdened. You never were," she adds.

Naruto let a gentle smile graced his lips. He didn't know that she was going to take it the wrong way. "I know that. I just didn't want to burden Shizune-san."

Tsunade raises her brow. So he wasn't worry about disturbing her but Shizune? "You brat!" she yells, hitting his arm with the back of her hand. This was the part of him that she loves most. He always made her feel as if she was always there for him even when she wasn't. Naruto was ready to open his mouth and said something before she interrupts him. "You're released today, unless you want to stay longer."

"No, thanks," he rubs his arm. As least she knew how much he hates the hospital.

"I've already called Shikamaru, so he'll be here with Chouji to get you. Now get dressed and get the hell out of here." She said half angry and half happy before shutting the door behind her.

Naruto listens for the sound of her heels to disappear before he got off the bed while. He combs his hair with his fingers, as he walks to the bathroom at the side of the room. He let out a big sighed; now how's he going to get around campus without his glasses?

Naruto stops in his tract when he notices how dark the bathroom was. His eyes widened just a bit as the recollection of the previous night came back to him.

The memory of a person with piercing black eyes stuck out the most in his brain. Eyes clothed by fabric. His hand reaching out to pulled the material away. And for that moment, he felt the person's dark orb entering his own.

Closing his eyes, Naruto allows the darkness to wrap around him. He let himself be embrace by the stranger's gaze.

_I want to see him again. _

Naruto quickly shook his head. What was he thinking? He was almost killed.

After Naruto dressed, he was promptly escorted to the hospital's waiting room by a random nurse that Tsunade had sent. The nurse also handed him his bag. She had told him that his friend, who he'd figured was Shikamaru, found it near him when he was unconscious. Naruto had searched in the bag for his ID but couldn't find it. Now he definitely had to waste ten dollars to get a new one.

___What a crappy day. _

While he was waiting for Shikamaru and Chouji, he couldn't help but look at the people that were waiting for their names to be call so that they would speak with the doctors.

Naruto envy how the children were enjoying their youth and wonders why his childhood wasn't as carefree as theirs were. He feels bad for all the young mothers as they tried to hush their child to sleep. What will their lives be like now?

And then he look at the old couple that were sitting right in front of him and wonder how long they've been together. Each wrinkle on their faces must've meant some sort of hardship, aging and waiting. What did they have left to live for? Besides each other?

All these questions swirl in his head and the more he looks at them, the more he thought of himself. How someday, he too will have to face all those hard time. Thinking of it makes him want to cry. He could feel his sight becoming vague as the tears wells up in his eyes.

That was when he notices how much he pities them all and even more, himself.

Naruto was pulls away from his thought when a napkin hit him in the face. He takes it in his hand and looks up to see Shikamaru standing above him.

"What did I tell you about crying in public?" Shikamaru watches as Naruto wipes away the tears. He wasn't at all surprise at all about Naruto crying. He'd caught him crying before for no reason. But sometimes he does wonder. The way Naruto would look at something and then silently the tears would roll down. It was strange but he was uses to it. He'd figure Naruto was the pessimistic type who tries to be optimistic.

"I wasn't crying." Naruto emphasized. "There was something in my eye. See," he pulls his eye lid up, pointing at the slightly red muscle.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, pulling Naruto toward the door. "Whatever."

Outside they were met with a square park in front of them. Trees surround the edge of the park, each place apart from each other just enough so two or three people to walk through. A few benches were located on each side of the park as couples sat together, speaking of love ever lasting.

As Naruto watches the couples, he felt the emptiness of a hand never held, neither by a mother nor a lover. He'd never felt loved and he was sure no one would fall for him. Never was just too common for him, never.

He breathes in the moment. The tightness in his fist hardens his muscles as the tingling sensation of forbidden tears tried to emerge. He grasps onto his bag for support.

"Hey, let go. I can walk myself." Naruto grunts, struggling to get out of Shikamaru's grip whose arm snakes around his own.

Shikamaru snorts, feeling somewhat superior. "Sure. Next thing I know, you'll be dead on the street."

Naruto looks at Shikamaru, a bit bewilder. What the hell was he talking about? He could see just fine…the glasses were just another mechanism to enhance his vision. Without it, he could still see certain things. He was nearsighted, not legally blind. But at that moment he didn't feel like arguing with Shikamaru.

"Come on, Chouji right there. He was worried about you when I told him yesterday." Chouji was up ahead, watching over his bicycle while eating…you guessed it, barbecued potato chips.

Upon hearing his name mention, Chouji swiftly runs toward Naruto, gripping onto his chips. "Naruto, you feeling better?"

"Yeah…" answer Naruto.

Chouji's face brightens. "Good. We're going out to eat as celebration of you feeling better." An even bigger grin was displays across his face.

God, how much could he eat? Naruto let out a small chuckle, amused. "Sorry buddy, but I just want to get back to my reading today, maybe tomorrow." He really didn't feel like eating. Truthfully, he just wanted to rest. "You guys go on ahead. I could make it back myself."

Chouji looked disappoint while Shikamaru releases Naruto's arm, clearly understanding that Naruto just wants to be by himself for now.

"Let's go Chouji. I'll treat you to barbecue ribs. You be careful, Naruto." Shikamaru grabbed an-oh so willing Chouji with him, leaving Naruto to stand alone before he starts to move.

Naruto didn't notice Shikamaru looking back at him with a worried expression. "Tsunade going to kill me." He muttered under his breath.

Naruto vaguely made out the tallest building to his left, knowing that it was definitely his dorm. Making his way there, he walks through the park. With each step, he felt the 

heaviness of his body weighing down on him. Maybe he wasn't ready to get out of the hospital yet.

The tallest dorm building was reserved for first and second year college students. And being a sophomore, Naruto was one among a thousand others to live in these twelve stories, fifty rooms on each floor building, also known as Leaf Hall. Each room was shared with one other person and of course. Naruto's roommate was none other than Shikamaru. Easy and convenient, sort of. But he did wanted that room underneath his that was thus empty since the beginning of school.

As he was slowly, forcing himself toward his dorm, he sees someone with two luggages in his hand making way through the door.

_A new student… _

Upon entering the building, the student ID checkup station was right in front of him and the person station today grins at him with his almost canine like fangs.

"Naruto, what the hell man! Feeling better?" The boy comes running out of his station, hugging a surprise Naruto.

"I'll be better if you let go of me, Kiba." He jokingly, pushes Kiba away.

"I heard from Shikamaru that you had to stay in the hospital overnight and hey," Kiba brushes his hand in the air, "don't worry about showing me your ID, Shikamaru told me about that too. Don't forget to grab one later."

Naruto brows twitches, his teeth grind together. "Did Shikamaru tell everyone in the entire dorm that I was gone…?"

Dozens of heads pop out from behind the door of the lounge on the left and scream, "YEAH!!" and then they settle back into their seat gazing at the television like they were being condition.

That just totally made him more irritated. The question now is, who didn't he tell?

Kiba, backed in his station, just simply grins. "Actually, Chouji was the one that came running in here, screaming and then gathering everyone together. Imagine all of us packed in the lounge…not cool. It was a B.O fest…"

Sighing, Naruto walks toward the elevator to the right. He presses the up button continuously. Nothing lights up. _OMG!! _

"Uhhh, Naruto. The elevator doesn't work. You know since Chouji gathered all of us, the load capacity was too much for it so…" said Kiba.

Naruto turns around slowly, his mouth slightly open. "Do you know what floor I live on?" Naruto hits his had with his hand. "Do you know…?" He repeats the question. Smoke was practically coming out of his ears.

Kiba hides behind the glass window of his station, afraid Naruto was going to throw something at him. "Hehehe…"he laughs trying to lighten the dark cloud hovering above Naruto. "…you, uh, live at the top. The twelfth floor…uh heheh…" As Kiba peeps to the side, he sees Naruto's frame making way up the stairs next to the elevator. "Oh boy…"

_This horrid day just wouldn't end…I need some music. _

Naruto was making progress as he was going up his sixth flight of stairs. He wasn't breathing hard yet, so that must be a good sign. Just another six floors and he'll be in his dorm sleeping. Looking up, he wishes he had wings. "Stupid stairs…" he mutters. "Stupid elevator…stupid Chouji… everyone is stupid today…" _Dammit!! _He feels like screaming…

He was on his eighth floor, just a little bit more.

"Stu…" Naruto stops in his track when he heard loud noises coming from above. And it apparently wasn't stopping. His first instinct was to run down and try to avoid whatever was coming toward him. But he just practically walked up all those steps and to walk it again was not a happy thought at all.

He had three two options. One, keep going up and try to avoid whatever it was. Two, wait until it stops or three, run for his life.

"Number three it is…" he murmurs as he ready himself to run down the stairs. _One, two, thr…_

Something. The thing that was making the noise whacks his back causing him to fall down a flight of stairs. And the thing landed on his leg, it was unavoidable after all. Stupid options. "Shit…" It was huge…hard and it hurts. That'll leave some bruises. "Damn it…" Naruto tries to push the luggage…luggage? _A luggage…oh, that boy. _

Naruto could hear more noises and luckily, this time, it wasn't another luggage. Footsteps race toward him ad then it stop. As if answering his call, someone lifts the luggage off of him. That someone was surely the owner of the luggage and that someone was walking up the stair again.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me up?" screamed Naruto, sitting up. "Or at least 

apologize?" Nothing. _Asshole… _The person stops, his back facing Naruto and Naruto staring at the boy's back. The 'boy' apparently was wearing a black hoodie and a black pant. _Looks familiar…_

"Uh…" Awkward. "Hey…" Naruto, for once, had nothing to say.

"Watch where you're going next time…" said the boy as he continues up the stairs, his luggage he drags behind him. And then he disappeared from Naruto's sight.

Naruto grab onto the hand rails, confuse. Someone's luggage whacks him, the owner doesn't care and it was his fault for being in the way.

"What the hell!!" Irritated, he screamed, hoping that the other boy could hear him.

The boy opens the door to the eleventh floor but stops to look down at Naruto, pacing himself up the stairs, hand holding on the rail just a floor below him. He lets out a sigh. He was surprised. He wasn't expecting to see him again so soon…he remained still, letting the sound of Naruto's sneakers thump on the metallic stairs.

The boy could hear Naruto muttering, "Everyone's stupid…" before he went through the door.

**A/N:** That's it. Uh. I'll try to update more often. Hope you enjoyed. There will be a link to my deviantart account where the picture of Sasuke will be. Others will be updated later. The pictures are that great...still need serious work. XD!! Please go to my profile to get the first picture. Thanks.


End file.
